


You are cold & cruel

by Booker_DeShit



Series: Booker_DeShit's One-shots [27]
Category: BioShock 1 & 2 (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Betrayal, Brutal Murder, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Choking, Gen, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Post-Betrayal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:02:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29902191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Booker_DeShit/pseuds/Booker_DeShit
Summary: Atlas is running for his life, he can't let that thing catch him.
Series: Booker_DeShit's One-shots [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1434427
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	You are cold & cruel

The erratic pattering of shoes on the wet floor of Rapture’s halls was the only sound that reverberated rom the glass walls that protected them from the cold depths of death beyond. Yet in Atlas’ ears he heard the pounding of his own heart, beating so fast he felt like it would break through his ribcage. He heard the rushing of his blood, spurred on by the surplus of adrenaline, pumping blood into his pounding heart. He heard his breath growing steadily heavier, more laboured, too much air coming out & not enough coming in, into his tortured lungs. Inside his head, he could hear the furious roar of the monster chasing him, the click of its gun, its heavy footfalls as it gave chase. Atlas needed to get away, he had to escape.

But it wasn’t really Atlas running here. This man, he was a wolf in sheep’s clothing. He was a monster posing as an angel, a villain acting like the hero. He was the prison warden who pretended to be a prisoner, he was a spy & an assassin, a thief & a murderer. He was the one who made the oppressive laws, yet he infiltrated the ranks of the freedom fighters, as if he wasn’t the cause for their fight in the first place. Frank Fontaine had skinned himself alive & then sewed on the skin of one Atlas, the Voice of the People. He paraded around like a clown in the circus, & now someone finally saw through his act.

Something slammed into Atlas from the back, knocking the breath out of him & pressing him painfully against the glass of a hallway. He could feel blood gush out of his nose when his face made contact with the wall, but he didn’t get to admire the beauty of the cruel sea, when he was pulled by the back of his shirt. He didn’t even have time to gulp in a breath of air, when he was swiftly spun around, gabbed by the throat, & slammed once again against the glass wall of the hallway. He came face to face with the 6’2, muscular, ADAM-jacked monster he had created, with a grip like the squeeze of an anaconda. Jack stared down at him with a furious expression, his teeth bared & his entire face red with his embarrassment at the betrayal. Jack caught his gaze with his mismatched eyes, one eye naturally brown from birth, while the other had turned a brilliant blue from all of that ADAM & EVE in his system. Both of them gave off a slight yellowish glow, like the ghastly stare of the Little Sisters. Atlas couldn’t even gulp in fear from the tight grip around his throat, his hands weakly scratching at Jack’s arm, but he was unyielding. He was the perfect killing machine, after all.

“H...hey, boyo...” 

“SHUT UP!” Jack roared in his face, slamming him against the wall before Atlas had the chance to say anything else. Jack’s expression twisted even more, into such anger Atlas wasn’t sure if a mortal being was capable of it. But his head spun & he could already feel blood knotting the hair on the back of his head. He bit down on his lisp, nodding & hoping that Jack would understand the silent agreement to keep his tongue behind his teeth. The failsafe wouldn’t save him now.

“You are a disgusting man.” Jack began, getting so close that Atlas could smell the alcohol & potted meat on his breath; so close that he could see every single scar marring Jack’s face that he got from the multitude of horrors in this hell on earth; so close he could taste the coppery tang of blood & the sickly sweetness of ADAM that clung to Jack like moths to a light. Atlas could feel the sweat beading across his forehead, building up in the nape of his neck. 

“You are a cold & cruel person, Frank. There is no warmth in that stone heart of yours.” Jack leant forward until he could hiss into Atlas’ ear.

Fontaine finally decided to drop the charade, the Atlas persona not garnering him any sympathy, “Always was, kid. Always... ARGH!” He was slammed against the glass again, the grip on his throat getting tighter until he was gasping for breath, almost begging for it.

“You are. But you’re in luck, because so am I,” He was slammed into the glass again, his vision going blank for a moment there, “You turned me into a _monster,”_ Another slam, & Fontaine saw his vision going black at the edges, “I was nothing more than a _dog_ to you,” Slam, “a dirty _mutt_ to toss around,” Slam, “A _puppet,_ a _slave,”_ Another slam, & Jack was beginning to look more & more blurry with each hit, “But you made one big mistake, Frank.” Jack pulled him closer again, yanking his head out of the jagged dent his hits had made in the glass. Fontaine could barely focus on the vaguely Jack-shaped blur moving around in his vision, which only got blurrier as his eyes filled up with tears. He didn’t even have enough strength to claw at his arm anymore. 

“You turned me into a monster, Frank. You moulded me in your image. I know all of your weaknesses. You brought this upon yourself.” Fontaine had only one last moment to stare at Jack, at the monster he _had_ created, the unstoppable force he had paid to be built. Then Jack slammed him one last time into the glass, & Fontaine felt a sudden rush of freezing water wash over him, before his mind went completely blank.


End file.
